


Say it

by Whobahstank



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bent Over Desk, Crying, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Fanart, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay, M/M, Mouth Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Archie being treated like the dirty little slut he is.





	Say it

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was 100% inspired and taken from "Pervert" fic which you can find here https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074794


End file.
